(a) Field
The described technology generally relates to a data offloading method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication system provides various schemes for accommodating increased data. A scheme expanding the coverage by down-sizing and concentrating cells is one of the schemes. In this scheme, it is difficult to control the interference and the handover frequently occurs. In addition, because a time or location at which or in which data occur is varied, constructing fixed cells increases capital expenditure (CAPEX).
Data offloading schemes are suggested to solve the data traffic problem. Particularly, a small cell offloading scheme attaching a small cell to a macro cell and allowing traffics of the macro cell to flow in the small cell is being developed.
Flowing user's data traffics in the small cell means that the user does not perform a conventional inter-cell handover. Therefore, the small cell offloading scheme requires a new handover that offloads data traffics of the user to the small cell.